What is Forgiveness?
by The Lion in Disguise
Summary: What is hatred? A feeling of bitterness towards one person, or the absence of love for them? What is love? The need to be close to that person, or the unwillingness to point out their faults? What is a friend? A person whom you can share your darkest secrets with, or someone whom you can cast away and still come crawling back? This is forgive me fanfic :D
1. Forgiveness

**Hey guys, this is a forgive me fanfic for everyone who I hurt by being an absolute asshole, so if you had the need to scream and shout and curse at me, this is the place to do exactly. I will be putting a few names in here so if you are the lucky person, review fangirlling over me *spreads arms out wide* I'm ready.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

What is hatred? A feeling of bitterness towards one person, or the absence of love for them? What is love? The need to be close to that person, or the unwillingness to point out their faults? What is a friend? A person whom you can share your darkest secrets with, or someone whom you can cast away and still come crawling back? These are the questions that plagued my mind, remaining there since my early childhood.

"That's deep." Oshoku snickered, leaning against the railing as she gazed at the ant-like people below. I just smirked at her as I took another puff of my cigarette, the smoke slowly flowing out of my nostrils as the nicotine eased my nerves. The sun was about to set in the urban jungle and yet we stayed, remaining in our exact spots as if we were nothing more than gargoyles. The cigarette in-between my index and fore-finger had long died out, the embers blowing out by the breeze picking up.

"You'll get lung cancer if you carry on smoking those." My friend piped up again, being a dreary silent for the past few hours. Turning to her, I grabbed the railing with one hand just to make sure I wouldn't tumble to my doom. Death by falling off a building, ironic for an assassin.

"Really? I think the Templars would kill me before these babies do." I smirked, flicking the dead stub at her. She looked like a kitten batting a curious hand away as she waved her hands in the air, providing a few seconds of comedy for me as I laughed. It has been a while since I laughed like that…

"Go back to smoking those cancer-sticks Leon." She whined, looking up at me with big puppy eyes. I just popped another cigarette out of the packet and smirked at her, amused that she would use the name that everyone else calls me by. That is not my name, as Oshoku wasn't her name. Our names were lost in the past, coiled up in the fabric of time to never be found or heard again. My hands patted my jeans pockets as I searched for my lighter, my slender fingers meeting nothing but air.

"Gis it here." I growled, my accent showing clearly as the cigarette perched between my lips. Oshoku just looked at me with innocent eyes, a pout clearly visible on her darkened face.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Bullshit." I growled, moving the cigarette so it was in the corner of my mouth. "Don't blag a Scouser, I've been there, done that and got the shirt to prove it so gis it here!"

"I'm saving your future live!" She grinned with glee, standing on-top of the railing with my lighter in hand. I felt my heart nearly fail when she let out a squeak, my instincts taking control as I grabbed her and pulled her away from the edge. Meanwhile my hand expertly took the lighter as she landed on safe ground, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms.

"You think people would be thankful that I saved their life." She huffed, her hands rubbing together as the temperature dropped harshly. I lighted the cigarette and took a long drag, blowing it out in Oshoku's direction and watched in amusement as her flailing resumed.

"Well not this person." I smirked, before noticing people moving out of the shadows. My fingers flicked cautiously before I recognized them, my arched body sagging in relief as I leaned against the railing once more.

"Are you picking on Oshoku again Lion?" Shadow smirked, beside her were Kim and BabyDoll. BabyDoll was smiling politely while Kim had her hood up, her eyes staring straight at me before moving to the impressive sight of New York. It wasn't quite like Liverpool, but it was a close second.

"That's Leon, not Lion Shadow." I huffed, smoke trailing from my mouth like a burning furnace as I spoke. Dropping the still fresh cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, I walked over to the three as Oshoku stood beside me, giving me looks of reassurance.

"I'm sorry that I said all those mean things to you, and to everyone else back in the Brotherhood. I was foolish and…" I paused, rubbing the back of my head gingerly. "I was a bit of an asshole."

"I am big a person to forgive you Leon, thank you." Shadow smiled, bowing to me as Kim and BabyDoll did so as well. I looked over at Oshoku and smiled, earning wide grins from my unusual friend.

"If Shadow can forgive you, I can too. Gracias." Baby smiled. I grinned at the warm welcoming back and bowed to them in return, I felt tears pooling in the corners of my eyes as I wiped them away.

"I promise I won't do anything like that again!" I beamed, the grin on my face never faultering. All the others looked at each other and then to me, Shadow waving her hand in a gesture for me to follow. As we left, Oshoku neared me and whispered.

"It is takes more strength to forgive someone than to hold a grudge."

What is forgiveness? Shows the weakness of a person, or the strength that they can hold above it? The strength that they can float above the sea of bitterness, instead of sinking to the bottom in a shell of pure hatred. It will be a bumpy ride back to forgiveness, but I would gladly take every hit on the way. Forgive and forget?

You decide.

**It is short but the point is there, loud and clear. I am sorry for hurting all you people and know I see the wrong in it, so the only way I can show my apologies is by making SHITTY fanfics. **

**The people who I included is who I really wanted to say sorry to:**

**ByeBabyDoll**

**DarkShadow**

**Oshoku no kyoki**

**KimAuditoredaFirenze**

**These people's stories are actually quite good, go and visit them if you have the chance. Again if you want to scream and shout at me on this story, I'll be waiting with a hug. HUG ME BROS!**


	2. Pranking

**On request of my friend Oshoku, who threw her laptop at her cat when she found her name on this story *LMFAO*, I will make this story a series full of funny *and emotional* chapters. So without further distractions, let's start!**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own Leon.**

It has been a couple of days that I have been back at the Brotherhood and so far I have remained either in my room, in Oshoku's or somewhere else in New York for a smoke. I lay on my bed with my legs crossed over each other and my left arm tucked underneath my head, giving me view of the dartboard on my door. A dart with a red stripe down the middle rest between my fore and index finger, the sound it made when the point connected with the board was almost silent. I grabbed another one but before I could throw it, Oshoku burst into my room with her laptop in hand, her cat trailing after her.

"You should have knocked lad," I grumbled, lifting myself up as my British Shorthair jumped on my lap. "I could have put one of these in your eye."

"You couldn't kill me," She grinned, the laptop pressed against her white blouse tightly. "You love me too much."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked, cocking an eyebrow towards her teasingly. Her brown eyes just stared at me from behind her dark brown –almost black- hair, which seemingly hugged her face. Her skin was naturally tanned and made me jealous of my pasty white skin, my green eyes narrowing into slits.

"No please, I have three kids!" She begged, throwing herself to her knees and mockingly bowed before me. I smirked at her display and threw the dart, the sound of it hitting the board was louder this time.

"You don't have any kids." I chuckled, stopping my throwing of darts and went to stroke the grey-blue cat on my lap. Oshoku looked up at me with my infamous puppy eyes, her cat leaving her side and jumped on my bed, cleaning itself without a care in the world.

"…Someday I might." She whispered, moving from the floor to my bed inj one swift movement. I growled at her as her black combat boots touched by quilt, my own feet covered in kitten slippers.

"What assassin wears kitten slippers?"

"The one who will rip your leg off and beat you to death with if you don't get those boots off my quilt!" I hissed, watching as she sighed dramatically and removed the black boots, throwing them to the corner of the room. I raised an eyebrow as I spotted her Ib socks, but held my tongue as I settled my gaze on the mini computer in her lap.

"What do you want by the way?" I asked, still staring at the laptop.

"I want to show you some videos on my Youtube channel!" She grinned with glee. I sighed out loud and removed the cat from my lap, as she began to pad on me and it was painful as fuck. I lay back on the headboard of my bed and watched with screen as Oshoku rapidly typed on the keyboard, sometimes I worry that she is going to break it with that typing. The first video she showed me was 'Beware of Mad Cry', an animation of her favourite gamer named Cry or CryoticMonkey or whatever it was.

It started with a white thing that looked like one of those voodoo dolls walking in a forest, then some really fucking creepy music played. I looked at her and then back to the screen, hearing a heartbeat now. Suddenly this man wearing a fucked up mask appeared and the voodoo doll exploded into millions of pieces, the end showing shortly after.

"What the fuck?" I spoke a few minutes after the video ended, looking over to Oshoku and saw a huge grin on her face. I shuffled a little away and curled up, feeling uneasy now that I have witnessed that.

"Sometimes I wonder what is going on in your head." I spoke in a child-like voice, covering my mouth with my bandaged arms. I was most probably not going to get sleep now, thank you for that. I decided to get revenge and moved closer to Oshoku, a sly smile on my lips as I grinned at her.

"Want to watch a good video?" I asked softly, removing the laptop from her grip and furiously typed into the keyboard. I felt her gaze on my back as I clicked on the video we were going to watch, and then out of nowhere I grabbed handcuffs from the bedside table *not what you think you dirty pervs* and tied her arm to the pole of my bed.

"What are you doing?!" She gasped, pulling against the handcuff. I heard the video start to play and grinned, grabbing the laptop and placing it just out of her reach while she can still see it. Her eyes widened as she recognized the video, glaring over at me.

"Fuck you Leon, you goddamn whore!" She spat, watching as I left the room and proceeded to lock the door. I then laughed hard as my head leaned against said door, absorbing her disgusted screams with a huge grin on my face.

"Leon?" A familiar voice called out. I turned and spotted Seta standing there, looking at me with shocked eyes. My grin disappeared and my laughter quickly died out, my feet kicking against the floor as I looked away.

"Hiya Seta." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. Seta crossed her arms across her chest and stared at me, her eyes sparkling out of the darkness casted by her hood.

"I thought you had left the Brotherhood." She spoke softly, frowning at me.

"I returned and apologized to everyone I hurt, I am turning over a new leaf." I replied, looking up at her once more. Like Oshoku, I was really short and so needed to crane my neck when looking at others. A small smile went across her lips as she grabbed my neck, rubbing my head hard.

"It's not an excuse that you were feeling really upset, but I can see your reasons. If you want to talk, I'm he-"

"AHHHHHH NOW I CAN'T EAT ICECREAM!" Oshoku shrieked from inside my room, causing me to remember what I had done. Seta looked at the door and then to me, staring suspiciously into my green eyes.

"You didn't?" She muttered. I raised my arms and shrugged, a satisfied smirk on my face as I spoke.

"Oh," I started, leaning against the wooden door. "But I did. She showed me a weird video, so I should her Two Girls, One Cup."

**I am the pranking queen! Sorry Oshoku but I saw the video on your channel and I was like '0.o', so in here you are punished by being made to watch Two Girls, One Cup.**

**New person on this story- SetaFlow :D**

**I REGRET NOTHING!**


	3. Cooking

**More people want to be in this fanfic, I'm feeling more loved with each PM!**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own Leon.**

The sound of a knife hitting wood sounded throughout the hallways near the kitchen, the smell of cooking invaded my nostrils as she fiddled with a casted potato. I sat on the kitchen side watching Claria cook away, her hand like a machine as she chopped onions and scrapped them into a huge pot. Her almost-black eyes looked over at the recipe by her side again before she reached for some potatoes, peeling them with a skilled hand.

"Is it done yet?" I asked, impatient for my food as my stomach growled in want. Claria looked over at me and nodded, a smile on her face as she turned back to the food.

"I just want to make sure it is correct."

"Well you don't have to add tomatoes do you?" I asked in an annoyed tone, uncrossing my legs and stretched my arms. Claria continued to chop the tomatoes and ignored my talking, before she suddenly turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Did you know that tomatoes are actually fruit?" She asked, her expression actually serious. I just stared at her with a confused expression before I narrowed my eyes, not buying what she had just said.

"Bullshit."

"No it's true."

"Nope."

"Yes." Claria spoke, her voice taking on an annoyance tone. I decided to leave it there before I made her angry, not wanting to have the kitchen completely destroyed and me blamed for it…again. Taking the victory with a smile on her face, she returned to the chopped tomatoes and scrapped them into the steaming pot. I removed myself from the side as I moved to the fridge, grabbing a can of Coke and took a small sip, I usually prefer the vanilla or the cherry to the original.

"So where's Bonnie?" Claria suddenly asked, most probably noticed that she was not here. I grimaced and took another sip of my coke, smacking my lips before I spoke.

"She's at the vet, she got a bullet to the leg when we were tracking Desmond down." I sighed, placing the can on the side with a clack. A pause in the chopping of potatoes resumed as Claria looked at the wall, before resuming the cutting.

"Any luck? God knows how worried William is." She asked, interested in my adventures. I was part of the tracking team along with Oshoku, while Kim, Shadow and Baby were the ones to actually do the assassination. Claria prefers to cook for the other assassins and is also on the rescue team, rushing out if anyone is in distress or captured. I crossed my arms and sighed, looking up at the ceiling as I clicked my tongue.

"Take one guess. Bonnie is injured and I have a new scar to add to the collection." I grumbled, pointing at the bandages that covered my upper-arm. Claria didn't look over at me as she placed the chopping board in the sink, setting the cooker down to simmer and then turned to me.

"And Oshoku, where is she?"

"Still tracking Desmond down, I was the only one ambushed by the Templars." I sighed, grabbing my packet of cigarettes and popped one in my mouth, my hand searching for my precious lighter.

"You shouldn't smoke here Leon, you know the rules." Claria pointed out, keeping an eye on the pot. I just scoffed and finally found my lighter, lighting the cigarette and took a deep puff.

"No one is here but you and I so…" I trailed off, smoke trailing out through my nostrils. She stared at me with an annoyed expression before leaving the kitchen, the room fell into an eerie silence as I took another drag. I watched the door with a death-stare as strange noises came from upstairs, a yowl from Sapphire, Maya, Lilo or Roo reached my ears. When she returned with something in her hands, I raised my eyebrows before recognizing what it was. A fire extinguisher.

"No, no, no, no, no, Claria no!" It was too late thought, as she started to spray me with the white foam.

"Dammit!"

**This one is slightly shorter as I'm really tired ;_;**

**Review and see you next chapter!**


	4. Death

**WARNING! - This chapter is emotional and contains main character death, this is not canon and the person who dies will return next chapter.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

It was dark. It always was when we were sent to work, tracking down allies that were captured or targets that needed to be captured or killed. It was November and the temperature made my skin twitch, my hands numb and was rubbed together to try and warm them up. I and Oshoku were standing in a car-park waiting for the assassination team to arrive, Bonnie and Toast remaining by our side as I lighted another cigarette, taking a long drag and quickly exhaled the smoke.

"You seem nervous." Oshoku muttered, looking down the dark end of the car-park. I just sighed and looked down the direction she did, taking another drag before flicking the stub away.

"Once Shadow and the others arrive, I'll feel better." I huffed, stamping on the stub and twisted my foot. Oshoku nodded and sub-consciously reached for her gun, the weapon sitting comfortably in her hoodie pocket. Watching as she did, I noticed someone rushing towards us quickly and dre4w my weapon, standing between them and Oshoku.

"Kim?" I spoke out loud, lowering my weapon as our ally retreated from the shadows. What I saw though made my throat dry and my stomach turn, Kim was alive but barely. Her hand was covering her side and was covered in blood, her once-covered face was exposed and littered in bruises and cuts. Her clothes were torn in places and blood was caked on the fabric, the smell making both of us gag.

"What… What happened to you?" Oshoku asked, moving from behind me and checked Kim's face. She twitched away from her touch and continued to stare at me, out of her pocket she pulled a piece of fabric that was covered in fresh blood.

"Shadow…" She whispered, lifting the fabric for me to take. Doing so I felt it and grimaced at what happened, my hidden face failing to hide the emotions I felt.

"What happened Kim?" I asked, still staring at the last memento of a once great assassin.

"The Templars traced you from New York and ambushed us, I escaped thanks to Shadow." She explained, coughing violently as a single tear fell. "She sacrificed herself."

"Shit." I growled, clutching the fabric with an iron-grip. I turned away from the others and sighed, crossing my arms across my chest before speaking.

"We need to-" A bang rang through the air as all of us ducked to the ground, our guns drawn as Templar agents appeared out of the darkness. I slowly stood and pointed my gun, staring at them as I gestured to my comrades to move. I was the first to fire and then dropped a smoke bomb, running away as the agents started to fire. We were faster and more agile, jumping up the staircase that led to the top floor and skidded to a stop.

"Jump!" I ordered, jumping onto the side and leapt for the next building. I grabbed the window of the building and began to climb, it was only a small building and so I reached the top quite quickly. I turned and saw Oshoku help Kim up before jumping onto the building herself, I quickly helped Kim up and then waited for Oshoku. That was when I saw the agents, they were about to shoot her before she could reach me.

"No!" I spat, jumping off the building and air assassinated one of them. I looked up at the others and removed my blade, striking out at them as they drew their batons. I watched as Oshoku reached the top and turned to me, about to jump to my rescue when I yelled.

"No Oshoku!" I hissed, dodging a blow to the head and stabbed the man in the face. "Go on without me, go find Desmond!"

"But-!"

"No buts!" I spat, receiving a hit to the side. "Go!"

"Come Oshoku." Kim spoke calmly, nodding at me for the final time before leaving with the other in hand. I smiled before I received a blow to the head, my vision blurring as I fell to my knees. I groaned in pain and tried to get back up, when the agents kicked me in the side and watched as I fell onto my back, resembling a turtle that had fallen on its shell. A gun pointed at my face as I groaned, losing the strength that I once had.

A gunshot sound was the last thing I heard.

**I regret nothing. Sop it was me and Shadow who died but it was to defend our fellow assassins, so I regret nothing when I wrote this.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Revenge

**This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter 'Death', so Leon and Shadow won't be in this one.**

It had been weeks since Leon was murdered and Oshoku had trained as hard as she could during that time, rising in the early morning before dawn and settling down just past midnight. The other assassins were worried by her health, to the point where Seta locked her door so she couldn't get out, and Kim barring the windows so she couldn't escape. She always found a way to get out though, and walked to the training grounds to resume her training. The others thought she wouldn't be the same ever again, until Ghost returned after months of being at Abstergo.

"How is Oshoku?" She asked, moving through the hallways with Seta and Kim. A sigh came from the former as she rubbed her arm, her eyes trained forward as she spoke.

"Still hurting over Leon. She believes it is her fault that she died and wants revenge, we tried our best to try and deter her."

"Don't. I found out who was behind the attack of Kim and responsible for both Leon's and Shadow's deaths." Ghost explained, taking a photo from one of the pockets in her jacket. Taking it, Kim frowned at the person standing by Vidic.

"That's the woman who attacked us." She growled, holding the photo with a death grip. Ghost nodded and took it before Kim could destroy it, tucking it back into her jacket.

"She is one of the Leaders of the Templars, along with Vidic she rules many of Abstergo." She explained, crossing her arms as they reached the living room. Claria along with Baby as they spotted them, their attention moving away from whatever they were doing.

"Her name is unknown, none of the Templars know it and she would rather keep it that way. But she does have a nickname, The Fox." Ghost finished.

"She killed Leon?" Oshoku asked, appearing behind all the assassins with a angered look. Ghost turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, only for Oshoku to shake it off with a scowl.

"We may have a chance to extract revenge, for The Fox is working on the latest subject for the Animus. Desmond. She will be busy and give me time to distract her while you and Seta; disguised as agents, will do the deed."

"That'll give us the chance to save Desmond as well." Seta spoke up, moving to the other two with a smirk on her face. With the plan set, the three moved to their rooms to kit out for the mission. Claria looked at the floor before moving out of the room, back to her room to do something important.

-f-

Ghost had already planned out the disguise part of the plan as she produced two exact Templar agents outfits, holding them up for Seta and Oshoku to take. As they did, she began to explain the detail of the plan.

"Vidic wants me to return to Abstergo today with new recruits for our maintenance team, so I will bring you two and while he is busy with an important meeting that is also today, The Fox and I will work on the Animus. That is when Oshoku strikes and eliminates her, Seta however will open the locked door to Desmond's room and we can rescue him. Two birds with one stone."

"Sounds like a plan." Oshoku smirked, flexing her hidden blade so the blade appeared numerous times. As Seta and Ghost moved out of the hideout however, Oshoku was stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she spotted Claria right behind her and with another Hidden Blade in her hand.

"Take this." She spoke, moving the weapon forward. Raising an eyebrow, Oshoku raised her hands to reject the offer.

"I already have o-"

"Not like this." Claria interrupted, moving the weapon forward again. Curiosity got the better of Oshoku as she grabbed it, unstrapping her normal Hidden Blade and attached the new one. She flexed her wrist and like the normal one, the blade popped out of the bracer. Placing her sleeve over it, she nodded at Claria and moved to leave the hideout, when the other called after her.

"Only use that when you are about to kill The Fox." She warned, watching as the door closed behind Oshoku and returned to the living room.

-f-

Ghost was right, when they arrived to Abstergo head-quarters in New York, Vidic quickly welcomed them back and then disappeared to proceed with his meeting. Ghost showed them around and then as they reached the top floor, they were showed the Animus and, working behind it, Lucy.

"Glad to meet you." She welcomed, smiling at them briefly before returning to the computer. Looking at the machine, Oshoku noticed that Desmond was not sitting in it. Raising her eyebrow at the assassin's absence, she turned to ask Lucy when Seta nudged her side, sending her a glare to shut her up.

"Is the Animus ready for Subject seventeen Lucy?" A woman asked, walking through the sliding doors and over to the blond woman. Ghost had to physically move herself between the woman and Oshoku as she moved to charge, keeping a straight face as The Fox looked at them suspiciously.

"You found those two pretty quickly." She spat. Ghost just nodded and watched as the two Templars converse, turning to Oshoku and glaring at her to keep a level-head. Taking a deep breath, she nodded at the spy and slowly, Ghost removed herself from in front of her. The Fox glared over to them before turning back to Lucy again.

"Go and take a long break Lucy, I can handle them." She ordered, pushing Lucy towards the door and waited for her to leave, before showing her gun.

"Did you honestly think you could fool me Ghost?" She hissed, pointing the gun at them. "I know who you are and why you are here, now I'm going to kill you."

Oshoku wasted no time as she narrowly dodged a bullet as The Fox fired, moving forward quickly while Ghost moved to disable the alarm system. While the two fought it out, Seta moved towards Desmond's room and punched in the number to his door, opening it. She noticed that the bed was emoty and the closet open, cursing underneath her breath and turned to the others.

"He is not here!" She hissed. The Fox kicked Oshoku away and turned to Seta with a smug face, her gun pointing at the crouched assassin.

"I moved him to another quarter of the building before you came here, so you can never reach him." She gloated. While she was doing so, Oshoku drew her improved Hidden blade and stabbed her in the wrist, making her drop the gun and clutch the wound. She glared at Oshoku and slapped her across the face, causing the assassin to fall to the ground again. Grabbing the gun with her other hand, The Fox looked down at Oshoku with disgust and raised the weapon.

"You are just a waste of space assassin, a speck that will never prove herself. The Templars will find the Pieces of Eden and when WE do, I will eliminate the assassins once and for -" Before she could finish though, her vision blurred and her entire arm ached in pain. Dropping the weapon again, The Fox clutched her arm and screamed in pain, falling to her knees and looked up as Oshoku stood up.

"What did you do to me?!" She hissed. Oshoku showed her Hidden Blade once more, a clear liquid coating the weapon and dripped down it.

"Poison from the Bullfrog's back, courtesy of the assassins." She spat, walking away from the Templar with a smirk on her face. "Keep the gift, it suits your personality."

A thud indicated that The Fox had collapsed from the poison, meaning it was time for the three assassins to flee the scene. Ghost gestured at them to follow her, running towards the large window over-looking New York. All three assassins jumped through the glass and as they hurtled towards ground, they pulled the parachutes from the back-pack on their backs. They floated down into an alleyway and discarded the parachutes, all of them running away from the building and back to base. A faint breeze hit Oshoku as she shivered, looking around to see if anything was around. Just then she noticed a faint glow on the floor, moving towards it slowly and picked it up. What she saw in her hand made her gasp in shock and then smile, a burning cigarette laid on her palm.

"You know how to joke huh?"

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
